


36.5

by orphan_account



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, chanhee is cold and his boyfriends help warm him up, thats pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chanhee hoped the warmth would last forever.





	36.5

**Author's Note:**

> this is definitely rushed and definitely bad and definitely not proof read so apologies for any mistakes!! i had to write this bc i just cant believe nobodies written bbangnyukyu for this song. that is a federal crime

chanhee cursed to himself as he shoved his bare hands into his coat pockets, shielding them from the biting wind blowing against him. he was walking home from his part-time job at the local café, something that had become a pretty regular part of his routine, but he swore he had never felt this cold in his life.

he always loved the winter, ever since he was a kid. the atmosphere surrounding it was warm, contrasting the weather of the season. his love for the time was only amplified once he started dating his boyfriends, changmin and younghoon, as they had developed their own ways of enjoying the weather, including very clumsy ice skating and too many cozy movie nights to count.

chanhee was pulled out of his comfortable thoughts as his phone vibrated against his hand, a shocking reminder that he was probably spending too long walking home and that he should probably hurry up before his boyfriends send out a search party. 

hesitantly pulling out his phone, chanhee opens his notifications and sees several new texts waiting for a reply.

hoonie -3-  
  
chanheeeeee  
  
where are u :(  
  
just being clear if u get hypothermia and die we WILL be upset  
  


chanhee felt a slight warmth in his cheeks as he thought about his boyfriends sat at home waiting for him. changmin would usually be armed at the door with a blanket, ready to wrap him up for younghoon to shove a mug of coffee into his hands.

hoonie -3-  
  
i should hope so ;(  
  
i am on my way, i promise  
  
but!!!!!  
  
please ask changmin to put extra milk in my coffee today :3  
  


he slipped his phone back into his pocket and sighed guiltily as he remembered how long he had taken, starting to pick up his pace and jog (the most he has in months) for the remainder of the 5-minute journey back to the apartment.

he stepped inside the building and approached the door to their apartment, faded white and dented from an incident involving furniture when chanhee moved in to changmin and younghoons place many months ago. 

he knocked his fist on the door, the special knock the trio have had since before chanhee even moved in. it came so naturally to them now, it was more like an instinct. at this point they couldnt even remember where the tune originated. 

a thankful smile grew on chanhees face as the door was opened on his last knock, revealing his boyfriends on the other side, holding a blanket and a cup of coffee like always. they dragged him inside, changmin placing the coffee on a table nearby to wrap himself around the smaller boy before he could even get his coat off. 

‘channie, you’re freezing,’ changmin frowned as his cheek touched chanhees, immediately shocked by the cold skin he was met with. chanhee only responded with a cough, the cold weather getting to his lungs. changmins frown grew deeper. 

younghoon helped to pull off chanhees coat before attacking him from behind with the blanket, causing him to erupt with laughter as he was picked up off the ground and carried to their old, beat-up sofa. changmin handed chanhee his mug of coffee, tilting his head to the side and muttering ‘your fingers are turning blue, channie,’ earning a small ‘hm?’ from the other boy, too busy focusing on his other boyfriend trying to pick a movie to watch from their collection. he was hoping for the same cheesy drama they’d already seen a thousand times. 

‘nothing,’ changmin picked his head back up again as chanhee took a sip from the mug. chanhee noted how it was creamier than usual. the thought of changmin fulfilling his stupid request made him feel warm. his cheeks turned a little bit redder. he blamed it on the cold. 

changmin and younghoon both collapsed onto the sofa beside chanhee, letting out sighs as they made themselves comfortable, all 3 of them entangling their limbs. chanhee whined as the other two stole parts of his blanket at a time, so they all shared it equally an hour in. he loved holding their hands under the blanket and receiving gentle absent-minded taps on his thighs every now and then, but he kept the secret to himself. younghoon would’ve teased him if he told them, even if they already knew for months. 

they all ‘aww’ed at the same parts they’d seen a thousand times, chanhee and changmin letting out excited squeals when the boy finally confessed to the girl, even if they knew it would happen. the only way changmin and younghoon could tell when chanhee was tired was when his head kept dropping every couple of minutes, followed by little murmurs before he quickly picked his head back up and blinked heavily. 

younghoon picked up the remote, switching the tv off and ruffling chanhees hair to wake him up from his extremely light sleep. he opened his eyes with a whine, stretching out his arms out in front of him and shooting his boyfriends puppy dog eyes, signalling the only way to move him off their sofa was by force. 

younghoon obliged, nodding to changmin for him to go get in their bed as he picked chanhee up again, throwing him over his shoulder, causing him to whine again and let out a small laugh. he was clearly tired, younghoon thought, because chanhee usually hated being picked up like this. instead he just sighed happily, protesting when he was finally placed down on their bed. 

younghoon and changmin took their places, being the ones who had washed ready to sleep first. chanhee finished later, dragging his feet on the carpet as he re-entered the room, ready to pass out any minute. he took his place, slotted between his boyfriends. younghoon switched off the light, pulling the covers over the three of them as they all cuddled closer together. 

younghoon wrapped his arm around chanhees waist, pulling him closer and pressing a kiss to the back of his head. 

changmin tucked himself into chanhees chest, taking his hands and playing with them gently, intertwining them with his own and rubbing the side of chanhees palm with his thumb. 

‘are you warmer now?’ changmin questioned, a whisper that still stood out in the silence of the dark room. 

the truth was, chanhee had never felt warmer. the love from his boyfriends was so overwhelming, it provided its very own warmth. he could probably live off of it. 

a blush spread from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, a warmth provided by younghoons steady breaths on his nape and changmins thumb rubbing against his hand. everything fell into a rhythm, and chanhee was thankful the room was dark so they couldnt see the blush dusting his cheeks and the wide smile spreading across his cheeks. 

chanhee hoped the warmth would last forever.


End file.
